


the price of privacy

by kyouyaed



Series: the trials of trust [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: WrenchlikedMarcus.The problem was Sitara. (And Josh and Horatio. And some guy named Dave from Chicago which was weird.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post by otherwindow](http://otherwindow.tumblr.com/post/158503863790/watch-dogs-2-au-dedsec-is-on-edge-because)! this is probably part of a larger au i haven't really thought about. i just wanted to write this snippet. this is my first time actively writing for wd2, so please treat me kindly.
> 
> brief warning: a masc character uses the b word in a derogatory way.
> 
> this is unedited, and i will edit when i can. please enjoy!

Wrench had held off from a background search on Marcus for months. He _liked_ Marcus. Marcus got _all_ his nerdy jokes and could match them in kind, knew all the words to Rocky Horror Picture Show, knew his way around a computer to an alarming degree, and most importantly, he liked Wrench, never pushed about the mask, and respected Wrench’s privacy. Wrench thought that, at least, earned Marcus some privacy of his own.

The problem was Sitara. (And Josh and Horatio. And some guy named Dave from Chicago which was weird.)

They all loved Marcus (except Dave), and having him around brightened up the DedSec Four. Not that Marcus had ever been to HQ, but they’d all crashed his (admittedly strangely expensive) apartment downtown. And it was because of their love for him that there was a problem (again sans Dave from the Marcus lovefest).

And to solve the problem, Wrench had to start digging. It wasn’t difficult. He wasn’t DedSec for nothing. The hard part was violating Marcus’s trust. So Wrench started small.

In the six months Wrench had been dating Marcus, Wrench picked up on pretty much all of his quirks. The most important one, the one he was starting with, was the phone calls he took no matter what. He had specific ringtones for everyone in his phone, picked after hours of agonizing over them, but the calls he always took had one of the default ringtones that came with every Blume phone.

The calls came at least once a day, so it was only a matter of time before Marcus excused himself and escaped to another room.

Wrench was quick to unlock his phone and hack into Marcus’s call, bringing it to his ear.

“Marcus,” an all too familiar voice came, crystal clear between the qualities of Marcus and Wrench’s phones. “ _Where_ is my dry cleaning?”

Marcus sighed a tired sigh, as if this was a conversation they’d had one too many times before. “I told you yesterday, Dusan. I already hung it up in your closet. I hung the bags between your Plainstock pajamas and the William Finn coat. The one your mother sent last year.”

Wrench gagged while Dusan clicked his tongue.

“Found it,” Dusan finally said. “And my meeting with Mary? You made reservations?”

There was a pause. “Yes. Dinner for two on the pier at 8pm. Unless you want me to change it to the other restaurant…? You never decided, so I picked for you.”

Dusan made a sound that Wrench took a moment to identify as a laugh. “The pier is fine.”

“Alright,” said Marcus. “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, no,” Dusan said. “Mary is being a bitch because of this whole DedSec fiasco. They’re getting bolder, Marcus. Just plan on coming in tonight. She’s going to try and bust my balls for their last stunt.”

Marcus sighed again. “Invite selling information to Prime_Eight was asking for trouble, Dusan,” he said. “Just make sure they don’t catch us doing the same.”

Dusan groaned in disgust, and Wrench hated that he did the same.

“Are you my coworker, or my assistant?” Dusan snapped.

“You pay me and need me enough to be both,” was Marcus’s simple reply. “Is that all, Dusan? Can I go?”

At that, Wrench pulled his phone away from his ear and ended his end of the call. He was quick to pull up his Sudoku app and tried to look like he’d been doing that the whole time Marcus was gone. Less than a minute later, Marcus stepped back into the room, brows furrowed in annoyance.

“You okay, babe?” Wrench asked, looking up from his phone. A pair of question marks flashed across the eyes of his mask and Marcus smiled.

“Fine,” he assured, dropping onto the couch next to Wrench. “Just work. I’m not gonna be able to hang tonight. Duty calls and all that.” Marcus wrinkled his nose.

“Work…” Wrench repeated, more question marks appearing.

Dismissively, Marcus said, “I work for Blume. So we all gotta pull our weight, especially with DedSec doing their best to fuck us up.” Marcus glared at the wall for a few seconds before he shook himself. “I work for Blume but I’d rather stay home with you.”

The smile Marcus gave Wrench normally would have made him weak in the knees and hot in the face, but… Wrench was glad for his mask, and hearts danced across the eyes, belying the confusion swirling around in his heart.

Marcus was quick to tuck himself back up against Wrench’s chest, pressing play on the recorded episode of Cutthroat Kitchen, and Wrench was glad he was oblivious to Wrench’s inner turmoil. While Marcus freely enjoyed Alton Brown harassing his chefs, Wrench had to come to terms with several things.

First, Marcus Holloway was (probably; context clues heavily suggested this) the personal assistant to Blume’s CTO, Dusan Nemec. Second, Wrench was part of DedSec. Third, Blume, and Marcus by extension, wanted DedSec wiped out. And fourth, the most daunting of the thoughts that plagued Wrench; he was definitely in love with Marcus Holloway. There was only one small comfort in this -- Marcus didn’t know he was DedSec.

The large problems outweighed the small comfort, though, and as Marcus laughed at a chef wearing lobster claws on their hands, Wrench realized he was very fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [on tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/) and we can talk about this mess of a fandom and these ridiculous characters  
> soft edit: im planning a follow up to all this bc i got some good feedback and im a slut for feedback so... just a fun fact


End file.
